Clarity
by taytay3
Summary: Ally Dawson is dating Dylan Moon the most popular sophomore of Marino High but there is only one glitch, his step-brother is Austin Moon the most dangerous senior there has ever been. He's the trouble maker of the school and Dylan is the golden boy, which one will Ally fall for? The light or the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Clarity

Ally's POV

"Dylan knock it out." I giggled as he kissed my neck seductively. "Awe, come on Ally I love you just one kiss." Dylan begged hugging me closer to him. Dylan and I have been dating since the end of last summer. We are only 16 and it is the beginning of sophomore year another year of hell in the putrid school. "Ugh, fine one kiss." I kissed his cheek and slammed my locker shut as he groaned, "That was not even a kiss babe."

"Dylan I have to get to class Mr. Porter is going to kill me if I'm late on the first day of school." I slung my leather bag over my shoulder and smiled at him. "Ok fine at least let me walk you to your class." He grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers as we walked down the hall. Dylan wasn't only my boyfriend but my best friend too. Our personalities matched and I knew he was the one for me. He's just different, he doesn't care about looks or the type's of clothes a girl is wearing he cares about character and that's what I love the most about him.

We stopped in front of Mr. Porter's classroom and he cupped my face. Just as we were leaning in the door opened.

There stood Mr. Porter tapping his feet with a pissed off look on his face. "Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson? Aren't you two supposed to be in class instead of sucking off each others face?" He snapped. I could hear Dylan laughing to himself secretly.

"Oh so this is funny Mr. Moon? Just like your incoherent older brother."

"I guess so Mr. Porter, I'll see you at lunch babe." Dylan kissed my cheek before strutting off. "Ms. Dawson I'll let you off with a warning. You're not making a good impression on me for the first day of school. I better expect superb grades from you this year." Mr. Porter said his fore head wrinkling in worry and anger.

I nodded slightly and walked to inside the classroom. Some people were asleep on the desk as some were just staring off into face.

"Late once again Ally Dorkson?" Cassidy sneered at me as I passed her desk. I rolled my eyes and found a seat in the back next to my friend Kellyanne. She scooted over letting me take a seat next to her.

"Don't listen to her she's in one of her bitchy moods again." She said as Mr. Porter began to write on the board. I pulled out my notebook and handed her a piece of paper as we began to copy down some notes for the main lesson. "I hope my mom forgot about grounding me so I can come over to your house tonight talk about girls night out!" She exclaimed.

"Kelly, I told you about my dinner date at Dylan's house tonight. Didn't you get my text?"

"You text?" she said with a smirk. I glared at her and she gave me a playful nudge of the shoulder. "Chill out I was messing with you and no my mom took away my cell phone along with that my IPod, laptop and Mp3 player."

"Wow you live a horrible life." I said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny. Anyways about Cassidy, she's totally ticked off at you." Kelly said drawing a squiggly line across her paper to divide it. "Why?" I asked flipping to the back of my paper for a fresh new page of newly written notes.

"Because you're dating you-know-who."

I sighed dropping my pencil on the table, "What is her problem with me dating him? She knows I'm not a complete threat so why bother?"

"Because he's part of the Moon total package!" Kellyanne whisper yelled at me. "Alright ow," I said rubbing my ear, "and it's not a big deal. I like Dylan and he likes me for me. He doesn't care about looks or how much money you have or how good you are in bed he cares about character and I am happy he looks for girls like that."

"Then why did he date Cassidy?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe she threatened him and he was forced into the relationship...?" I suggested. I wasn't quite sure why I was thinking those crazy scenarios in the first place. Was I a bit paranoid...bothered by how Cassidy looked like a goddess and I looked like well... ugly?

"Ally I know that look you're doubting yourself! Look don't even think for one second Cassidy is better than you! He likes you Ally I am so sure he does!" she said reassuringly. But for some reason I couldn't believe it. Was I questioning his love for me? Gasp! What if he doesn't even love me!? We haven't said I love you to each other...like ever!

"Kelly we haven't even said the three special words to each other, what if he's questioning our relationship?"

"Ally get a grip!" Kellyanne yelled shaking my shoulders. "Ms. Kellyanne! Talking during the lesson is intolerable lunch detention after class you too Ms. Dawson!" Mr. Porter said pointing at me with his chalk. I'm starting to get the vibe that he likes to hand out random lunch detention slips because he gets bored in the classroom and hates to be alone.

Kellyanne leaned over and whispered in my ear, "So...I think we're going to have to reschedule girls night out to next month."

* * *

Kellyanne and I walked towards the register to pay for our lunch. The sound of people laughing, talking and most likely gossiping was heard throughout the whole entire cafeteria too bad I wasn't going to be here long enough to complain about the annoying girls who giggle like crazy when the seniors pass by.

Did I mention the seniors were at the top of the food chain in our school?

The recent seniors our the ones who put a reputation for a school known as a dysfunctional school with juvenial delinquents. Marino high isn't the type of school you want to be a part of that's for sure.

The seniors at this school rule the entire system. Especially the boys, the girls are just one part of the problem since they are part of all the drama and crap but in all it's mostly the boys who have the audacity to call themselves men...crazy right?

"Ally?!" Kellyanne yelled at me ripping me away from my recent thoughts.

I looked at her giving her a pissed off look. She flicked her head to the side and I realized that I was still in the lunch line. I smiled weakly at the lunch lady and gave her the money for my lunch.

I stepped out of the line and walked beside Kellyanne. "Wow Ally you are really out of it today."

"Thanks Kelly." I said with as much sarcasm I could process.

As I was walking an arm swung around my shoulder making me stand still in place. "Where do you think you're going missy?" Dylan whispered in my ear. I smiled and Kellyanne sighed.

"Ugh, fine I'll cover for you in lunch detention but you better be in there in 10 minutes." she said before walking out of the cafeteria.

"You have such good friends." Dylan said leading me to his table and group of friends. Dylan was part of the football, soccer and track team. He was highly popular and considered the 'only good thing left of Marino high in existence' these days.

I sat down beside him as a group of seniors entered the cafeteria. Everyone went silent, people stopped eating and started to stare as the group of- and well known boys- walked through the crowd of fellow students. Still, everyone was as quiet as a mouse. "Oh...great." Dylan muttered under his breath and I knew exactly why.

Austin Moon- a.k.a. bad boy of Marino high- was Dylan's step-brother. Dylan's parents divorced about 2 years ago and his dad decided to get engaged to this girl I don't know her name, I guess I'll meet her tonight anyways. But Austin was his older step-brother and the most devious and well-known trickster of Marino high. He was highly liked but for all the wrong reasons. Girls practically threw themselves at him and boys did the same but just for the popularity and fun of it.

He had straight blonde hair unlike Dylan's who's was dirty blonde but they were total opposites. Dylan was the golden boy of the school and Austin was the troublemaker who threw things off balance.

Austin likes a one night stand and Dylan's looking for the real thing...do you see what I'm going at? Obviously Dylan is the right choice for a best friend or in my case, a boyfriend.

The group of boys were Austin's best friends and always looked for trouble. Trent the party maker, Dallas the wild but charming boy and Dez was the weird but trickiest member of the group. They all had labels and they knew it there was no point in hiding it if you make it obvious in the first place. Austin Moon definitely knew he had something going for him that's for sure.

Dylan pulled me closer to him as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You might want to go I don't want Austin to come over here and make a complete jackass out of himself by calling you out. I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I grabbed my tray and stood up only to bump right into someone's chest. I stumbled back a few steps as Dylan held out his hands making sure I wouldn't fall. I looked up to see Austin and his group of friends hovering over me, they were about 6 feet tall and I was only a sophomore so they had a lot more height than me.

"Hello Dylan," Austin spoke, "Dylan's slut."

I stared at him in shock and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked at him in fear, he looked so intimidating it was overwhelming. "Don't be talking to my girl like that Austin." Dylan said dryly.

"Hey you know I don't lie." Austin said taking my seat and grabbing a fry off of a cheerleaders tray. "Thanks babe." he said with a wink as he took a bite of the fry. "What do you want." Dylan said getting up out of his seat.

"I'm just being a good step brother and all. The weddings coming soon and by then we'll be brothers."

The group of boys laughed as Dylan glared at Austin. "Shut up Austin I'm sorry your dad's in jail it's not my fault you have such a crappy attitude and like to blame it on others."

That caused the whole table to look at Dylan and Austin. I could almost sense the tension in the air as the fry dropped out of Austin's mouth. Austin stood up and got in Dylan's face his expression cold. "Don't you ever say that to me." Austin growled his voice deep and threatening. He then looked at me and a smirk tugged at his lips. "I am right Dylan, you and your dad do have the same gene's, you have the same taste in whore's you like to fuck." My eyes went wide in shock as I gulped. H-he did not just call me a whore...

Dylan lashed onto Austin and slammed his body on the table. Punching him in the face repeatedly, Austin groaned in pain pushing his brother off of him as he fell to the floor blood dripping from the side of his head. "You son of a-"

"Austin and Dylan Moon!" they looked over to see Mr. Porter standing right in front of them. "Damn it..." I heard Dylan mutter under his breath.

Mr. Porter walked over and grabbed Dylan off the floor as Austin stood up dusting off his jeans a smirk still on his face. "Principals office tomorrow morning bring your parents!"

"Austin can't bring his parents his dad's in freaking jail!" Dylan yelled trying to get to his step brother. Austin ran toward him but Trent held him back, his face fueled with red fury and anger. "Just wait till we get home I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" Austin yelled as Trent and the rest of the guys pulled him away from the scene and out the cafeteria doors. I sighed taking a seat... it was finally over.

"You!" Mr. Porter yelled pointing at me. Darn it...said it too soon.

"Lunch detention my class now! And as for you Mr. Moon you are in _deep _trouble." He said yelled at the both of us. I don't think I have seen Mr. Porter this angry since that time when 'The Days of Our Lives' went off air and he gave all his original students from last year F's for a whole week. That is just one of the untold stories of Marino high.

I groaned and grabbed my lunch tray. Walking out of the cafeteria I disappeared around the corner and through the crowd of freshman's... oh if only they knew how jealous I was of their drama free life.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys this is my new story called "Clarity" tell me how you guys feel about it and if you like it and all in a review!:)

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: There will be cussing in this story so don't tell me I didn't warn you... NOW ON WITH THE STORY:)

* * *

Clarity

Ally's POV

"Ok how do I look?" I asked spinning around in my skirt and black blouse. "You look smokin' hot babe!" Kellyanne said giving me a two thumbs up. I couldn't help but like the outfit myself. Of course Kellyanne picked it out for me. We went shopping right after school and trust me we shopped till we dropped. I could barely walk out the exit door without my knees buckling from the weight of the bags on my hands.

"Austin and Dylan are going to drool!"

I gave her an exasperated look, "Kelly I'm not going over there to intervene with his stupid brother did you hear what he called me in lunch?"

"Ok fine but we need to put you need some natural make-up!" she took my hand and dragged me into the bathroom making me sit down on the toilet seat. I squealed in excitement. "Tonight is going to be perfect." I exclaimed more to myself than to Kelly.

"Yeah only if bad boy isn't there to ruin the mood." She said glumly as she started to dash some mascara on my eyelashes. I sighed, "Hopefully not. Dylan says his mom is the sweetest thing but I don't know how since she gave birth to," Kelly and I shivered, "to that thing." we said in unison. We laughed as she continued to work with my make-up.

"Kelly don't over do it I want to look natural." I whined. "Oh trust me sweetie, you're as natural as ever." I cocked my eyebrow before getting up and looking in the mirror. I gasped as I looked at myself, she put just the right amount of mascara making it look natural and she added the wings without making it too noticeable. My lipstick was light peach color and she added some diamond stud earrings live it up a bit.

"Damn girl his parents are going to love you!" she proclaimed with excitement. I couldn't help but squeal and jump up and down. "Thanks Kelly. I'm sorry that we couldn't have a girls night out tonight."

"Oh don't even! My dad grounded me anyways, I'm lucky enough that he let me come over to your house." she said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. I was so lucky to have a best friend like her. She was so supportive and just plain out awesome. "Oh I almost forgot!" she ran back into the room and under 7 seconds she came back with a pair of silver ballet flats that had embedded diamond in the middle of it. "Who's are those?"

"My sisters but she won't mind." she said easily handing me the pair of flats. I shrugged not up for an argument about it and slipped on the flats, surprisingly they were actually comfortable.

Kelly looked at the time and squealed, "Oh my gosh, time to go like now." she grabbed my arm pulling me out of the bathroom and down the stairs. My dad was at a convention so I asked Kelly to keep her mouth shut about the whole dinner date with the parents and all.

Kellyanne searched through her purse and pulled out a bottle of mentos. "Here have a mint." she shoved one in my mouth and slung her purse over her shoulder as she lead me outside. I sucked on the mint then bit down feeling the fresh taste of green mint fill my mouth. We walked down the sidewalk and she pulled out her cell phone.

"This is so going on instagram." she said taking a picture of me. "Hey I wasn't even ready!"

"Sweetie the camera works on its own time not your time, now get going Dylan on lives like 5 houses down." she said not taking her eyes off her phone. "What? I thought you said your brother would come pick us up!"

She looked up at me then laughed nervously, "Ha ha funny thing, my brother's car broke down so um..." suddenly she ran off down the sidewalk in the other direction not even looking back. Darn it, why do they always have to run?

I sighed and flattened out my skirt as I walked down the sidewalk. Only 4 more houses and I'm there. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

Nothing wrong will happen Ally, nothing bad will happen.

As I was mentally talking to myself I found myself standing right in front of the Moon's house. Oh god... I feel sick.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked up the porch steps as my finger got closer to the doorbell I could hear someone yelling. "Austin calm down!" a girls voice called out. "Damn it! Why is he the godforsaken golden child of the freaking family! I'm grounded when he punched me first!? Mom this is not fair!" Austin yelled. Wow...they should really install thicker walls. "Austin! That is enough you are grounded and that is final."

"You're not my fucking dad Derek so stop acting like one!" Austin yelled and with that I could hear feet stomping and a door slamming.

At the sound of the door slamming my finger pushed down on the doorbell. Wait why did I do that!

In an instant the door swung open and there stood Dylan. He was wearing a plaid unbutton shirt with a white tank, his jeans were black and he was wearing his famous pairs of beat up converses. "Babe...hey." he said nervously.

"Bad timing sorry I should go." I turned around but he grabbed my wrist pulling me inside the house. Once I was in I instantly felt at home it was warm and it smelled like vanilla ice cream and the good kind. He slung his arm around my shoulder as he kicked the door closed and walked me through the living room and into the kitchen. A blonde woman was stirring some noodles and a man was sitting at a chair reading a newspaper. They looked like the casual family just minding their own business.

Dylan cleared his throat and the blonde haired woman who looked _a lot_ like Austin turned around to face us her face lit up as she clapped her hands together. "And you must be Allison!" She said sweetly rushing over to us. I nodded slightly and she grabbed me taking me into a tight hug. "Mimi..." Dylan groaned._  
_

"Sorry sweetie but I do give everyone hugs."

"Ain't that the truth." The man said walking over to us and extended his arm. "Derek is the name." I took it and shook it firmly. "Well it's nice to meet all of you. You have such a lovely home." I said looking around the kitchen. Mimi put a hand to her heart, "Isn't she cute Derek ugh, love her already!" she exclaimed turning around and going back to her cooking.

"I'm sorry Allison my wife gets a little too excited when our boys bring home a girl." Derek said with a laugh. Dylan rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist.

"Well I'm sure she does." I said and Mimi started to laugh. Suddenly I heard feet coming down the stairs and in came Austin only wearing a white tank and jeans with high tops. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off him he was like a magnetic force but I jerked my eyes away from his body and looked down. "Oh, she's here." Austin snapped crossing his arms over his chest giving me a bored look.

Suddenly a girl came up behind him and slapped him on the head. "Get over your freaking attitude." she said in annoyance. "Go away Meeghan." Austin said pushing her to the side and walking over to the table to sit down. "I'm sorry but I could hear your screaming all the way-"

Austin stood up and Meeghan ran out of the kitchen faster than lightning. "Gosh sisters." Austin moaned sitting back down in his seat.

Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "I hope you like spaghetti. _Someone_ wouldn't get off their video games long enough to get in a car and drive down to the store to get something good for dinner." Mimi said staring Austin down. He shrugged and slid down in his seat.

"Ok how about you two go upstairs and Austin will help with dinner." Mimi exclaimed.

"Mhm maybe. It be a shame if someone accidentally got some poison on their food... " Austin said glaring at Dylan.

"Shut up Austin." Dylan said leading me up the stairs quickly. Suddenly my breathing got heavier. I've never been upstairs with a boy before or like ever. We crossed the hallway and went into his room. He closed the door but only cracked it.

"And this is my room." he said jumping onto his bed.

I looked around he had pictures of famous soccer players and a jersey coat pinned to the wall. It was your typically high school boy room, well if Austin doesn't count. "Wow it's pretty...creative." I said not knowing what to say. I mean what's much to say about this room other than its super sporty like.

He walked over and grabbed my waist pulling me towards his body.

He bent down and whispered huskily in my ear, "I think I know how to be creative in other ways."

He started to kiss my neck as my body started to heat up. I can't believe we were doing this, this was crazy... but felt really good.

Soon my body came in contact with the wall his hands roamed all over my back as my breathing got heavier and heavier. His hands played with the hem of my shirt and I moaned softly as he continued to kiss my neck. I swear if he didn't stop I was going to get a hickey for sure.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Dylan stepped back from me. There stood Austin in the doorway with an amused but bored look on his face. "Dylan stop blushing like a maniac even I have better make out sessions than that, you two need to get your ass's downstairs and eat like now before I actually do poison the both of you." Austin said coldly before walking away.

"Ally I'm sorry. Austin's being a jackass about the whole lunch thing."

"No it's alright lets just let it go." I said with a smile. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs.

* * *

"That was ridiculous and remember that video of Dylan running around the house in nothing but a cape and little boxers?" Mimi laughed as Austin, Meeghan, Derek and maybe me started to laugh. Derek sighed trying to calm down, "The good ol' days." he said ruffling Dylan's hair. Dylan groaned and slumped back in his seat.

"Knock it out dad." he groaned.

Derek patted his back and Austin just rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "What's so funny Austin?" He yelled in annoyance. "The fact that you were a loser back then and I wasn't." he retorted.

Meeghan glared at Austin. "Austin cut it out before you tick him off."

"Does it look like I care? He's the one that got me in trouble after all. The damn moron." Austin mumbled the last part under his breath. "Excuse me what did you say?" Dylan said sitting up. Derek spoke up, "Now boys-"

"I said you damn moron." Austin said sitting up and staring Dylan down. Once again the cold look sparked in both of their eyes. "Well you're a jackass!" Dylan fought back his face turning red from anger. "Dylan!" Mimi gasped.

"Just because I called your girlfriend a whore doesn't mean I'm a jackass!" Austin yelled slamming his fist down on the table. "Austin!" Derek yelled. Meeghan looked at me mouthing a 'sorry' and I nodded in a apology. Mimi looked appalled, "You called Ally a whore!?"

"Aye, the truth will set you free." Austin said putting his hands up in surrender. Dylan got up from the table, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Come on Dylan kill me. I dare you too." Austin tested him. Mimi spoke, "Boys stop it this instan-"

Dylan jumped on the table and onto Austin pushing him against the counter as they both fell to the ground punching each other. "You...fucking...douche!" Dylan screamed as he continued to beat Austin. Austin growled and pushed him off shoving him against the fridge as a wine bottle fell to floor and broke.

"Dumbass!" Dylan yelled.

"Bitch!"

"Douche!" they called back and forth as they kept slamming each other against the wall. "Austin and Dylan Moon stop this instant!" Mimi barked and Austin stopped beating on Dylan as he let go of his grip on him pushing him to the ground. "I have had enough of you the fighting and the cussing and all of this! We have a guest over don't you boys see the way you're acting!" she yelled at them her face red with anger.

"Yeah we do have a guest over, a slutty whore that's who." Austin snapped looking at me directly.

Tears filled the brim of my eyes as Austin just huff. "I'm done with this shit." he said before shaking his head and storming away.

Mimi, Derek, and Meeghan looked at me as I gulped. Dylan got up and groaned trying to walk over and comfort me. But I squirmed out of his grasp and got up from my seat. "I'm sorry but I-i have to go..." I said turning away and out the kitchen.

"Allison!" Dylan called out but I walked out the front door and down the sidewalk not even looking back. Tears fell from my cheek, I don't know why I took what Austin said to the heart but it hurt more than anything.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys so what do you think of this chapter? Bad? Good? Awesome? Horrible? Tell me in a review!:)

-Taylor:)


	3. Chapter 3

Clarity

Ally's POV

I walked past the crowd of students and down the hallway to my locker. I opened it slammed my math textbook inside as I pulled out my science books. I closed it and screamed as I found Dylan leaning against another locker with flowers in his hands. "Dylan what are you-"

He grabbed my face and kissed me hard slamming me up against the lockers. At first I was in pure shock but pleasure rushed through my body as he roamed his hands all over my back. He broke the kiss and laid his forehead against mine breathing heavily.

"These are for you." he said shyly handing me the flowers. I smelt them and smiled, "Thank you, they smell wonderful."

He laughed a little before kissing me once again. "I'm sorry about last night. I was being a complete jerk it's just Austin pisses me off so badly. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house. Meeghan and I will be the only ones there my parents will be at a meeting and Austin said he going out with Cassidy to a party."

Wait Cassidy...to a party? What?

"Wait I want to go to a party too." I blurted. He stared at me like I was crazy, "You going to a party? Ally I don't know the type of parties Austin goes to are well...too wild for an innocent girl like you."

I scoffed and hit his shoulder, "Please Dylan please!?" I pursed my lips and batted my eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Fine but don't tell me I didn't warn you in the first place." He kissed my cheek as we walked down the hallway to are first class.

I knew I was getting myself in huge trouble but Kellyanne was coming with me right? She wouldn't run off ok maybe she wouldn't run off but still parties are fun...right? "Ok I'll see you in lunch and this time try not to get lunch detention." he kissed my cheek before sauntering off into the crowd of students. I entered the classroom just before the bell rang and quickly found myself a seat in the back next to Kellyanne. We had all classes together except for English she was in honors and I was in advanced honors. Being the little nerd I am and all.

"Showing up early aren't we today?" she teased as I sat down in the empty seat. "Be quiet I'm still mad you ditched me yesterday."

"Hey it was called a hit and run." she corrected me. I rolled my eyes as she smiled, "Look I'm sorry boo I won't do it again. Now will you please tell me why you're smiling the Cheshire cat?"

"Dylan's taking me to a party tonight!"

Her mouth dropped open, "You? Going to a a party? Can you tell me who's party?" she asked.

"Well Austin's going so its probably either Dallas' or Trent's." suddenly her eyes went wide and I prepared myself for her huge blow up on how dangerous Trent's parties were. "Take me with you!"

Now it was my turn to stare at her in shock. Kellyanne wasn't someone who was known for the huge parties especially senior parties. "Ha, ok chill out come to my house and was can pick out an outfit to wear."

"Um no. You're coming to my house I think we all know what your closet looks like.." she looked at me with shame before returning to her work. "Oh I totally forgot what happened at the dinner date last night!?"

Suddenly my heart started to hurt. I really didn't want to talk about it but Kellyanne was my only best friend and somehow she would find out sooner or later because I am horrible at lying and when I mean horrible I mean horrible with a capital H.

"Terrible." I said resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"Oh my gosh spill!" she closed her journal probably forgetting the notes on the board for the pop quiz tomorrow. Oh well, "Ok so there I was sitting down at the table and out of nowhere BAM Austin starts cussing out Dylan then he jumps on the freaking table and starts punching Austin. Then Austin called me a slutty whore and I just couldn't take that so I kind of walked out..."

"Ally! Why! You should have kicked Austin in the head! Stepped on his hand and his good hand!" Kellyanne whisper yelled at me. "I know I should have but I couldn't say anything I was so lost for words." I said sadly. What Austin said to me really hurt and I didn't want any interference with him at all anymore. "OK so what do the flowers have to do with this?" she asked taking the flowers playing with the stem. "Oh Dylan came and apologized for his actions and well yeah." I said kind of lost for anymore words to say.

"Awe cute!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and continued to write down some notes. I wasn't in the mood for squealing, I was too focused on the party tonight. I wanted to have fun with Dylan and not go crazy. Just enjoy myself and-

_Ring Ring Ring!_

I sighed to myself and closed my books. "Ok class when you get back from lunch I'm checking if you wrote down notes!" Mrs. Ameen said as each students poured out the door. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria I have to get my lunch money!" Kellyanne yelled already running down the hallway. I laughed softly and walked down the hallway turning the corner. I then saw Austin kissing Cassidy by the wall, I quickly stepped back breathing heavily in shock.

Cassidy then giggled, "Austy for later at the party."

"Ugh fine." I could sense Austin's eye roll in that sentence. I heard the sound of clicking high heels heading for the other end of the hallway. I sighed and popped my head out making sure the coast was clear.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hair slamming me up against the lockers with a loud _thud. _

"Eavesdropping Ms. Dawson?" Austin said venom dripping in his voice.

I closed my eyes shut refusing to open them, "I'm not Medusa idiot so open your freaking eyes."

Automatically I opened my eyes only to see Austin standing only centimeters away from my face. "We're you eavesdropping on Cassidy and I?" he asked his face expressionless which only made me more scared to answer the question honestly.

I breathed in and nodded slowly. He smirked and walked away entering the cafeteria. I stood there lost for words. It's like the air had been sucked out of me when he starred me down.

I shook my head and walked into the cafeteria hopefully wanting to push the unwanted memory to the side.

Dylan then stood up and motioned for me to come over to his table. Man was I lucky to have a boyfriend like him. I walked over and found a seat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek tenderly.

And as if the Hell wanted to rain on my parade, Austin came over with his group and sat across from Dylan and I.

Suddenly the jocks and the cheerleaders scooted down a couple seats. Austin smirked realizing they were in fear of getting hurt or in a girls case food on their uniforms. "So I heard you guys are going to Trent's party tonight...why?" he snapped in anger. Dylan hugged me closer to him, "Because we want to and Ally wants to go too."

I squeezed my eyes shut wishing that Dylan didn't bring me into this.

"Oh so your little slut wants to come to a big boys party, how cute." he said in sarcasm. The group of boys snickered and soon regain their cool back. Dylan stood up and bent over the table getting in Austin's face. "For the last fucking time she's not a slut. The girls _you_ date are sluts."

Austin rolled his eyes and stood up. His expression bored, "I know and that is why we will never get along ever. If you want to bring your bit-...I mean Ally then don't come crying to me when you lose her at the party."

Dylan scoffed, "Shut up Austin."

"Make me!" Austin growled slamming his fist on the table. Suddenly I have had enough of there random fights, "Stop it!" I yelled looking at the both of them. Austin snapped his head looking at me in anger. "Austin, I am going to that party wether you like it or not. I will not get lost and I won't disappear or the police will know exactly who to arrest first. So shut up and get over yourself." I snapped at him.

Austin crossed his arms over his chest looking slightly amused. I said, "What's so funny?"

He then laughed, "How you think you're so tough when all you are is an innocent little child."

"I'm 16." I said in annoyance.

"Exactly my point," Austin then grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes, "I think it's cute."

Dylan growled and Austin took that as a warning and let go of me. He stepped back and put his hands up in surrender knowing he got exactly what he came for; to tick off Dylan.

Austin walked backwards keeping his eyes on Dylan and I. "Ok Ally I accept your little challenge. I'm excited to see you tonight where something good." he winked then shoved his hands in his pockets as his group and him walked across the cafeteria to their original seats.

Dylan sighed and then sit down. "Ally I'm not so sure about the party now."

"Dylan, I'm going. I'm not going to let your step-brother push me around it's time I stop his defiance over everything once and for all." I said grabbing a small carrot and eating it angrily in concentration.

I can do this...I can totally do this.

* * *

"I can't do this, I can't do this!"

Kellyanne and I were standing outside of Trent's house. Night time had come and the party lights were out, the music boomed throughout the house. I could the vibrations in my chest and it tickled.

I grabbed a piece of my hair and chewed on it nervously. Kellyanne slapped my hand and linked our arms. She was wearing a pink blouse with leggings and UGGS. I was wearing a tank top from hollister and jeans with UGGS. Kellyanne looked classier than me but I wanted to show Austin that I could let loose and not be uptight 24/7.

"Get it together Ally it is go time." I breathed heavily before we stepped up the porch steps and opened the door to the house. Music hit my ears like a brick. The house started to vibrate as the speakers boomed with every beat.

Everywhere we saw senior and juniors but no sign of sophomore or freshman.

This was a high class party after all.

In the middle of the large living room girls and boys were dancing on each other. People were chugging down beer like there was no tomorrow and the girls were drunk out of their minds.

"I'm going to go get us water from the kitchen stay right here." Kelly told me walking off and into the crowd.

I stood there awkwardly scanning the crowd for any sign of Dylan or a mop of dirty blonde hair.

Suddenly a hand rested around my shoulder. "Enjoying the party?"

My smile then dropped as I realized it was the devil himself. "What do you want Austin?" I asked obviously annoyed. He chuckled, "Just wondering if you were enjoying the party. Want a drink?" he asked easily a little too easily for me.

"I don't drink."

He smirked, "Wow you're innocent as everyone thinks."

I rolled my eyes and let out a nervous laugh. He was making me nervous and unsteady. "Whatever, where's Dylan?"

He looked at his watch. "He should be here by now. Hey come with me." he asked.

I cocked my eyebrow giving him a doubtful look. "Just trust me." he snapped grabbing my wrist and leading me into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer and vodka. He grabbed a cup and poured both bottles in at the same time and handed me the cup. "Drink up."

"Didn't you hear me back there? I_ don't drink_." I said slowly emphasizing each word.

"Just drink it Ally." he said his voice low and demanding. But his smile amusing and playful. I groaned and took one sip before coughing, "Good girl." he teased.

"Ugh...disgusting." I said putting the cup on the table. Austin just leaned against the fridge and flipped his hair. "Why?" He suddenly asked.

"Why what?" I said pulling out a water from the cooler. It was the only thing that would take the awful taste away. "Why are you dating Dylan?"

I coughed on my water and stared at him blankly, "Because I love him Austin." I said sternly yet sincerely. "That's hard to believe but whatever floats your boat." Austin said taking my cup and drinking from it. I rolled my eyes and continued to drink my water.

Dylan then walked into the kitchen stumbling over some chairs.

Oh god.

He smiled giddily and swung his arm over my shoulder. "Hey babe," he slurred taking a sip from his cup. This absolutely sickened me to the brink of madness. "Dylan you're drunk get off me." I snapped at him. Austin came over and patted his brothers back. "He's just having fun Ally- cat me-ow." he said slowly. He pushed his brother outside of the kitchen and into the living room. "Go have fun! Enjoy yourself.."

I looked at him in shock. "You planned all this out."

He chuckled, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't... have fun Ally." He smirked before disappearing into the crowd of people. I sighed and went to go find Kellyanne in the crowd. Suddenly the lights went dark and lanterns lit up in different colors. "Light up!" Trent yelled and everyone in the crowd cheered as the music began to play once again.

A hand then swung around my shoulder and turned me around. "Hello beautiful." a boy with dark brown hair said flirtatiously. "Um hi." I said nervously realizing my palms began to get sweaty. "Aye Austin I got her!" He yelled and suddenly 3 boys surrounded me and grabbed my arms dragging me through the crowd. "Hey let me go!" I yelled pulling at his grip. They took me to a separate room away from the crowd. They grabbed a chair and pushed me in it tying my wrist to the back of the chair.

"Ugh let me go!" I screamed tugging at the ropes.

"Nu uh, not until Austin gets here you owe him. Man is he going to beat the shit out of her." The brown haired boy whispered. I pulled at the ropes but all they seemed to be doing was rubbing against my skin.

A guy with black hair spiked up at the tip patted his friends back, "Would Austin mind if we have a little fun with her Dallas?"

My eyes went wide and panic ran through every vein in my body. Dallas smirked and walked around the chair observing me intensely. "She's small petite looks fragile, you a virgin?" he asked.

I gasped, "I refuse to answer that!"

"Well there's always other ways to find out." he said with a smirk. "Jack hold her down," Dallas said licking his lips. Jack then untied the ropes but lifted me up pulling my arms behind my back as he pressed me to his body. Tears sprung from my eyes, "Please stop!" I screamed struggling against his grip. "Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel great." Dallas coaxed coming over to me and pulling down my shirt slowly. I struggled even more my breathing getting heavier and heavier.

He slipped it down as it revealed my white camisole.

"Damn it babe you shouldn't be walking around in those types of clothes. It's so hard to resist now." he kissed my neck and I screamed as I called out Dylan's name. Where was he anyways!?

"Stop please stop it!" I yelled as he continued to tug on the strap of my camisole.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Austin. He stopped halfway inside the room, his face beat red. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to her!?" he screamed in anger. It was the angriest I've ever seen Austin before.

Dallas pulled off of me along with Jack as they looked at the ground.

"Aye we did what you said. We got Allison D." Dallas said as I slid down against the wall and curled my knees up to my chest. I buried my head as tears began to pour out of my eyes like a waterfall.

Austin growled and slammed Dallas up against the wall. "You fool, I said E as in Allison E not D! Why would you even think of touching her!?" He screamed.

"Look buddy I'm sorry but look at her she's alright!" Dallas stuttered in fear.

"She's not fucking alright she's scarred you moron!" He screamed. "I-i'm sorry but look at her she looked so freaking hot..."

"Don't you ever say that again. If you touch her ever again I will break you." Austin said. I could hear Dallas grunt as he hit the floor. "Oh and what is that, a threat!?" Dallas yelled at Austin.

He came over and picked me up putting his arm around me.

"No Dallas, that's a promise." Austin led me out of the room putting his arms around me and held me tightly to his body. "Aye Austin where you going it's only 10:00!" Dez called out. "Not now." he snapped leading me through a crowd and out the door. We walked quickly across the front yard and to a car. He helped me into the passenger seat and ran over to the drivers seat starting the engine and stepping on the gas as the house went out of view.

After 5 minutes of driving around the neighborhood he parked his car in front of his house. He turned off the engine and walked over to the side of the car helping me out. Without saying a word he led me to his porch steps and took out his keys opening the door.

The warmth hit me like a ton of bricks and it felt good.

Austin then led me into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me. I gladly took a seat and sighed slouching down. He then sighed and turned around grabbing a chair. He sat down and looked me in the eyes like he was searching for something.

"Ally I'm so sorry... this shouldn't have happened."

At first I was shocked at his gesture but...

"Austin it's fine really. You were right I shouldn't have gone to a party like that in the first place..." I said looking down. He nodded and pulled off his jacket laying it around my shoulders.

"Well we have a guest bedroom you can use it's upstairs to far right. I'll find some of Dylan's clothes and you can wear those." Austin said getting up and walking towards the stairs. "Hey Austin?" I asked suddenly. He stopped in his tracks and then turned back to look at me.

I walked towards him and brought him into a tight hug.

His body tensed but he then slid his hands around my waist hugging me back tightly. I don't know why but for some reason I felt safe in Austin's arms, like nothing could hurt me. He pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"...So, um I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." he said quickly before turning away and up the stairs.

I stood there and sighed, how was I going to tell Dylan about this?

* * *

A/N- Hey guys I hope you all liked this 3,397 worded chapter!:) Woo it was sooooo much freaking work lol but I enjoyed it, I hope you guys liked the chapter and please leave a review of how you feel about Austin's character!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Clarity

Austin's POV: _School The Next Morning.._

"Hey Austin." A cheerleader exclaimed looking at me flirtatiously. I gave her a quick head nod before shoving my hands down in my pockets and walking through the front doors of the main office. I went to the counter and cleared my throat as the office lady pointed to the principals office.

I chewed on my gum hastily and walked towards the back entering the room without hesitation to knock and to my disappointment Dylan was sitting in a chair playing with his IPod. _What a dumb ass._

"Hello Austin take a seat." Mrs. Ciprello asked.

I rolled my eyes at her gentle manner and took a seat next to Dylan who scoffed looking in the other direction. "Have a problem with me sitting here DD?" I asked just to annoy him for a moment.

He growled and looked at me. "I told you never to call me that."

"Oops totally forgot." I said with a bored expression as I blew a bubble and let it pop and lose air slowly before chewing on it again. "Now enough of this boys you don't want to get in anymore trouble than you already are." Mrs. Ciprello said sternly while stacking a stack of papers.

Honestly I didn't give a damn about what she was going to punish me with this time. Being in detention 24 times since freshman year isn't so bad at all. She'll probably give me another slip for my mom to sign, then my mom will give me a lecture and then I'll just spend my weekend sitting in a class with Trent putting gum under the freshman's seats and unscrewing the screws so they topple over. Nothing I can't handle.

Mrs. Ciprello pulled down her glasses to the bridge of her nose before looking over a pack of papers.

"Well Dylan your grades look superb!" she exclaimed. I hate when old people do that to him, they act like he's a perfect little angel. Yeah, angel my ass.

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest suddenly feeling the need to speak, "Why am I here if you're only going to boast about how angelic my brother is?"

"Austin calm yourself, anyways your grades are outstanding Dylan only one A out of all the subjects. Don't know how you're surviving Algebra with Mr. Craig!" she said laughing. Dylan joined in and I just cocked my eyebrow disgusted with her old folk humor...or if that even was humor to begin with.

"Thank you Mrs. Ciprello I love your blouse looks awesome. Let me guess forever 21?" Dylan said smoothly as Mrs. Ciprello blushed.

Ok _now_ I was going to throw up.

She waved a hand at him, "Oh stop Mr. Moon you're making me blush!"

Dylan chuckled before starring at me and giving me his classical devious smirk. What a kiss up.

Mrs. Ciprello-after calming down- shuffled her papers and cleared her throat.

"Now about the fight during lunch, Dylan since you have no record of disorderly conduct you are free of punishment and are only set of with a warning." She said calmly.

My hands clenched into a fist. "Are you freaking god damn kidding me!? He freaking punched me!" I yelled standing up. "Austin Moon sit down this instant!" she barked in anger. I huffed and sat down chewing my gum rapidly.

"And as for you Mr. Austin Moon, three D's and four F's. What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"Aye, blame the teachers." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

She sighed, "Austin you have had 23 detentions."

"Ahem, it's 24 to be exact." I interrupted. "Want to make it 30?" she said eyeing me down to state her point. I slouched down in my seat shutting my mouth since it was the best choice for right now.

She spoke then, "Thought so, now Austin you have a few options. Either to do community service, 13 weeks of detention, or boost up your grades in 6 weeks top_s."_

_"6_ weeks t boost up my grade!? That is impossible!" I yelled. Could this day get any worse?

"Well you'll have to Austin, you'll only have till' the end of the semester or unfortunately you won't be able to graduate."

"What!?" I screeched standing up. "No no no no. Y-you can't do this to me, there has got to be more time then 6 weeks! That's not enough time not enough quizzes will boost up some of the grades!"_  
_

"Then I suggest you get working and study extra hard."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me? Not graduating and getting out of this hell hole called school. It would be a cold day in hell if I let that happen. "There has got to be another way Mrs. Ciprello please!" I begged coming up to her desk. I could hear Dylan snickering to himself but I was to caught up in the moment to care about his childish manner.

"Well, there is one way." She said slowly.

"Anything will do Mrs. Ciprello just tell me." I pleaded. This was possibly the first time I've actually begged for something. She sighed and smiled, "Ok well you can find someone to tutor you someone who needs to be in advanced honors classes or just plain honors classes, no one with a C or lower."

A smirk tugged at my lips as I mental light bulb went off in my mind, "So I can choose anyone I want to tutor me... does it matter which grade level?"

"Well yes if in juniors or below they have to be in advanced honors." she said simply.

Bingo.

Dylan's silent laughter stopped and I knew he knew what was going on in my little devious complex mind. "Have any suggestions?" Mrs. Ciprello asked lifting up her glasses to her head. I smiled evilly and looked back at Dylan who mouthed '_You better not' _to me with a glare.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

"Splendid, remember until the end of the semester Moon." She smiled gesturing to the door.

I walked past Dylan and chuckled before heading out the door. "She's mine."

I opened the door and entered the main office once again. I pushed open the doors of the front office and sauntered down the hallway smiling to myself. "Austin you better stop right there!"

I froze in my tracks and turned around to see Dylan his face beet red.

"What the hell!?" he yelled slapping my shoulder and yet it didn't faze me.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently, "I'm just going to find myself a tutor hmm, what is name again? Amanda, AJ...oh right her names Ally."

"Ally hates you who do you god damn think you are!?" Dylan yelled. "Well she didn't think that last night."

Dylan's eyes went wide and he shoved me up against the wall gripping my shirt tightly. "What did you do to her?"

"Eh things happen, people get physical." I said easily. He growled deeply but still I just looked around the hallway trying to contain my laughter. "If you so much as laid a hand on her I'll kill you."

"Me laying a hand on her? Of no such thing Dylan, but you on the other hand.." I trailed off teasingly. This was too much fun for me. His eyes went cold, "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

I pushed him off me and dusted off my shirt.

"Don't think that I don't know what you did, how stupid do you think I am. Wouldn't want that to get to anybody in particular." I said before fixing my hair and shoving my hands down in my pocket.

"Austin."

"I bet the school would love to hear your little secret you'll be an even bigger loser than you ever were to me. Not so golden aren't we now?" I scoffed before giving him the middle finger and walking away down the hallway not even looking back.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys I hope you're liking this story so far I like this chapter it gives you a view on Austin's perspective!:) Why do you think Austin is trying to test Dylan so much? And what is Dylan hiding did Austin just make it up to tick him off once again? :) Tell me what you think in a review!:)

-Taylor:)


	5. Chapter 5

Clarity

Ally's POV

"Ally tell me what happened that night!" Dylan yelled. While I was minding my own business he popped out of nowhere and started going ballistic. I don't know what Austin said to make him go wild but he did one heck of a job. I slammed my locker shut and looked him in the eyes, "Nothing, can I go I have to get to Mr. Porters class like now. So if you don't mind." I snapped at him before turning around.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"Stop being stubborn Allison." he only ever called me that when he was beyond pissed and seemingly I don't care why he's mad because I am mad too. He left me at a seniors party, at least Kellyanne had the decency to call me and apologize. "I'm mad at you ok? You left me all alone at a seniors party no where to be found! What kind of boyfriend is that!?" I yelled at him. I could feel the heat in my body rise to my cheeks. "Ally," he sighed then looked me in the eyes deeply, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Dylan, I have to go."

"Ally-" I pulled out of his grasp and walked away refusing to look back. I know we weren't broken up but I was just very disappointed in him. He left me and he didn't even call to see if I was alright which I obviously wasn't. I know it sounds super selfish but who wouldn't want their boyfriend to call them after a horrible party incident?

I went through the hallways until I bumped into someone's chest.

"Well ouch." I said rubbing my head I looked up to see Austin standing there a playful smirk tugging at his features. "Hey Ally." He said sweetly. Maybe a little too sweet for my liking...

"What do you want?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance. Even though he was super sweet to me last night but he still called me names and made fun of me, which wasn't fun in anyway. "What do you mean? Why can't I talk to my friend?"

"We aren't friends so what do you want." I snapped at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I need a tutor."

I gave him a look, a look that said are-you-for-real? "Ally, I'm being serious."

"Why would you choose me to be your tutor? I thought you hated me." I said trying to adjust my book bag against my shoulder. "I do."

I scoffed at him and turned on my heels. He then grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Hey I'm sorry ok just please Ally? I don't have much of a choice here." He said almost desperately. He had a soft look in his eyes and I sighed giving in. "Fine when does the tutoring start?"

"Tonight."

My eyes went wide as I realized I had to be at Dylan's football game tonight. It was going to be his first game of the year and they were starting a bit too early for my liking. But he wouldn't mind if I canceled on him right? Austin looked like he was in deep trouble, maybe Dylan will understand? Ugh I have a better chance at winning an Oscar award. "Austin I don't know. Dylan's football game is tonight and I promised him I would be there."

"Ok I'll come over early and we both can go to the game. I'll drive my treat." Austin said putting his arm over my shoulder. For some reason I didn't mind it but I didn't want Dylan to see so I squirmed out of his grasp. "Afraid of a little touch Ally?" Austin said with a smirk.

Out of nowhere he then grabbed my waist and pulled me toward his body tickling my stomach. "Austin...Stop!" I yelled laughing as people gave us some stares. I laughed so hard my that my lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Ahem."

Austin suddenly stopped and my laughing died down as I saw Dylan leaning against a locker. His face was red and his fist were clenched together.

I said, "Dylan."

"We're leaving." He said pushing Austin out of the way. He slung his arm around my shoulder as he led me down the hallway. "Ally I don't want you hanging with Austin anymore he's trouble."

"Well at least he didn't leave me at a party." I retorted.

"I'm sorry Ally for the last time I'm sorry. Look I have to get to class and after first period how about we skip second period and go out for some lunch ourselves. My special treat." Dylan said tilting my chin and kissing my forehead.

Even though he left me at the party all by myself I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He's an amazing boyfriend and the only one I have ever had there is no way I'm going to let him go now. I groaned, "Ok fine."

His face lit up and he kissed my lips softly before walking away in one swift movement.

I have such amazing people in my life.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and closed the door behind me locking it.

I went to lunch with Dylan and once again it was outstanding. He took me to Melody Diner, it was so amazing. The music, the color, him. I am so in love with Dylan it's hard to describe and I want to tell him as soon as possible.

I ran up the stairs but I was only half way before the door bell rang. I walked back down the stairs and opened the door. There himself was Austin Moon. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm ready to learn that's why I'm here now." He said stepping into the house. I gave him a stare. How rude! He thinks he can just step into my house and force me to help him tutor heck no! "Are you ready?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Yeah." I answered reluctantly.

_2 hours later..._

I slammed the textbook shut and fell back on the couch as Austin plopped down right next to me. "That was..."

"Hard." He finished for me. I had a huge headache and I felt almost sick from tutoring all of this senior work for him and yet we were sitting here like we just ran a marathon. Austin then sighed and looked at his watch.

"It's 5:45 wanna get to the game early so we can grab a seat?" He asked getting up and brushing off his jeans.

"Yeah sure." I said getting up. We both headed for the door and he opened it for me as I stepped outside. I hopped inside his car and slammed it shut but he winced. "What?" I asked.

"My car is my baby Ally. Be careful." He said sternly. "Chill out Austin it's not like it has a freaking name." I said as he backed out of the driveway. "Her name's Debra." He said and I started to laugh. "Of course Debra's not her name...it's Shelby." He snapped before driving down the road.

After 10 minutes of laughter until our lungs burned, we arrived at the school. Austin paid for the tickets and bought me some popcorn and drinks before we found a seat in the risers. "Thanks Austin you really didn't have to buy me the bag of popcorn." I said feeling sympathetic. "Oh who said it was for you now?" he snapped at me as he dug his hand into the popcorn bag. I gave him a sad look and he groaned. "Ugh fine." he passed me the popcorn and I smiled taking a scoop of popcorn.

"Hey! You're not dying of starvation lighten up on the load of pop will ya?" He said with a smile and I just laughed. Suddenly Dylan appeared on the field with his uniform on. Ah...look at his handsome self. What an angel.

"I don't see what you see in him." Austin spoke up with popcorn falling out his mouth. I rolled my eyes and spoke, "You're just jealous that you're not in a serious relationship."

"You call your relationship serious? A relationship is nothing unless things get freaky." He said grabbing his drink and sipping on it. "You don't have to have sex to have a serious relationship." I said in a little annoyance. I don't understand why he would say something like this, I guess that is what you get when you hang out with your boyfriends one jerk of a brother.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you don't have a relationship because you have no obstacles."

"What do you mean _obstacles_?" I said now sipping on my drink. He bit his lip and sighed before looking at me deeply, "You guys have gone through no obstacles to prove your love for each other. Everything has gone perfect for you guys but nothing has tested your love for each other. For example, a car is coming down the road and he sees it and knows that if he pushes you out of the way he'll die but if he doesn't you die. Get my vibe?" He said before popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

I sat there thinking long and hard about what Austin said. For once in his life he's said something that makes sense to me for once...wow shocker.

A whistle blew pulling me out of my thoughts as I realized the game was almost through the first quarter. It was 20 to 12 and we were winning. I saw Dylan in the field as they began to play another game. One of his teammates threw him the ball and he caught it running for the touchdown.

And of course he made it ending the game for the first quarter. "Ok break!" Coach yelled as the team huddled up. Dylan sat down on the bench and began to drank his water. "I'm gonna go down there real quick." I said sitting down my drink and getting up. I walked down the stairs to the track field and through the staff members.

Just as I was in Dylan's view a cheerleader from our school -a senior might add- walked over to Dylan and sat down. I got closer to them hiding behind some people in the small crowd. They started to laugh and then Dylan's face dropped. All the color in his face washed away. He then turned around and saw me. My eyes went wide as I mouthed 'what's wrong' to him. But he just stood up. He then started yelling at the cheerleader in anger. He looked at me with hurt clear on his expressions.

Oh my god what if he found out what really happened at the party? Did the girl extend the truth? What did she say to make him look at me with such hurt and sorrow? Austin then showed up right next to me pulling on my arm. "We need to go."

"No, what is going on why is Dylan upset? Dylan!" I yelled but he just walked away. "We're going now." Austin said pulling me away from the crowd and off the field.

* * *

A/N- Ooo I bet I left you guys with a real cliffhanger cuz you don't know what the heck is going on lol:) Ok tell me what you think why did Dylan look at Ally like that? Why was Austin trying to get Ally out of there? Soo many questionsss ok so review please!:)

-Taylor:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey guys just a little update I just made a new story it's called "Restless Nights" I really want you guys to check it out if you want to it's only got one chapter up right now but I think you guys might like it further on so check it out ok now on with story...

* * *

Clarity

Ally's POV

I was sitting on the bed working on some last minute homework I was going to work on before Austin showed up for his tutoring session. But I really couldn't focus I was still caught up in what happened earlier. The look Dylan gave me and the way Austin pulled me out of the field like a time bomb was going to blow up any minute...it just scared me. I wanted to know what was going on but all Austin did was stay silent the whole drive back to my house.

As I was writing down my last paragraph about historical fiction my phone buzzed signaling that it was only a text message.

_Dylan- Hey Ally..._

At that very moment my heart rate sped up. Three dots after a name is never good it never has been good to begin with like ever. I took a deep breath of air and thought of good things to say before getting to the point. I didn't want to rush him for an answer I could get later, but I so desperately wanted to know about it right now.

_Me- Why did you look at me that way at the game?_

I pressed send and under 2 minutes he answered.

_Dylan- I was just upset because the truth is the cheerleader was trying to make gossip about me and how I smoke drugs or something. I was beyond pissed off with her so I started cussing her out ya know? I wasn't mad at you babe I was just really ticked off and then Cassidy she's trying to start freaking drama with the principle about how I sell dope in the boys bathroom so I just got mad and threw a rant._

I honestly did not see that coming. Cassidy making lies about Dylan that's a little out of the ordinary, I mean doesn't she have a crush on him or something? Knowing Cassidy is like walking into a wall...it's totally unexpectedly because the problem wasn't there in the first place.

_Me- Well I hope you're ok. Want me to talk to her at school tomorrow?_

_Dylan- No babe don't worry about it. I'll shut her up I'm really worn out I'll see you tomorrow goodnight:)_

_Me- Goodnight_

I tossed my phone inside my bag and continued to work on my homework. That was until I heard something hitting my window repeatedly, I got up and went over to my window to see Austin throwing pebbles. I groaned and opened up my window. "Austin what are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat and got down on one knee. "Allison thou art Allison...it's really cold outside can I come inside, thou art Allison."

I gave him a bored look, "You don't really read poetry do you?" I asked. He nodded slowly and I sighed closing my window. I walked down the stairs and opened the door for him as he invited himself in. "Let's get cooking." he said rubbing his hands together as he walked past me and into the kitchen. I followed him as he went through the fridge.

"Excuse me but you have a pan, oven and fridge at your house." I said in annoyance. It was 10 o'clock at night and he came over here to get something to eat? Hello? Do I look like I live in a 5 star restaurant? "Yeah but my mom said I was grounded from having pancakes so I got pissed thought I could use your stove for cooking and viola here I am." He said going over to the cabinet and pulling out some buttermilk.

He sighed and smiled, "The wonders of pancake mix."

"Austin leave like now." I said sternly. Honestly I wasn't in the mood to deal with his pancake phase. "Aw did Ally cat not get enough sleep?" He mocked in a baby voice. I glared at him and he just chuckled while grabbing a bowl and pouring in the water.

"Don't tick me off Austin."

"Chill Ally I'm just making them so I can sneak them back in the house and eat them it's not like I'm staying the night unless...you want me to." He said with a clever smirk.

I scoffed, "Get over yourself."

"Who could get over this?" he said gesturing to himself. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair. He then got out a pan and stirred the pancake mix before pouring some on the pan. "Do you do this every night? Ya know walk into someone's house and take their pancake mix?"

He flipped over the pancake and smiled. "You ask a lot of annoying questions."

"Do you want to leave without pancakes?" I challenged at him. "Ok fine sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Knowing me and my attitude with my parents I'd say a lot of the time." He said with a goofy smile. "Wow you're living the life." I said sarcastically.

"Aye, it doesn't get better than this." He smiled and flipped the pancake on a plate.

I scoffed and got up going into the den. I plopped down on the couch and right then my phone buzzed but I was too lazy to get it. I laid my head back and relaxed trying to put the negative thoughts of Austin burning down my house out of my mind. Five minutes later Austin walked in the room with a stack of pancakes and sat down right next to me. "Um excuse me? You've used my oven, the couch is off limits."

"Yeah, I don't go by limits." He said forking a piece of pancake into his mouth and smiling like an idiot. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe I am." He grabbed the remote and changed it to MTV. "Ugh cut this junk off." I said covering my eyes. I hated MTV with a passion all it did was talk about how messed up someone's life is and honestly no one cares about their life, like seriously.

"Why? You've never watched Rob Dyrdek?"

"Honestly no and I don't think I want to right now." I said reaching for the remote. He pulled back clicking his tongue. "Bad Ally cat."

"I said don't call me that."

He scoffed, "Yeah um, no." He surfed the TV to MTV and sat back eating his pancakes.

Yeah, you just relax Austin while I have to watch this crap. "Hey Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like Dylan so much?" He asked looking me in the eyes. I sighed and looked into his eyes, "Because I love him."

"You didn't answer my question." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, he's different. He's sweet, caring and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I trust him and he trust me. "Ok I guess I understand." He said looking back at the TV. My eyelids soon became a bit heavy and I snuggled up to the couch resting my eyes..

* * *

Austin's POV

I felt something hitting me repeatedly over and over again. It was soft and bouncy, it's probably just Ally. I snuggled closer to the couch until I found that my hand was around someone's shoulder. I snuggled up to that person, I couldn't resist. Their skin felt like a cloud a really smooth, soft cloud.

And that's when I felt something hit me in the face. "What the hell!?" I yelled rubbing my eyes. My vision came in tact but all I saw was Dylan standing above Ally and I. Uh oh. "What the hell are you doing with my fucking girlfriend!?" Dylan whisper yelled at me. I looked over to see Ally's little petite body over me. Her legs were on my lap and my are was hooked around her shoulder.

I then slid out from under her and she still laid there fast asleep.

"Huh Austin? You're just sick. Stay away from Ally, I mean it." He said sternly poking me in the chest. I loved when he got pissed off with me, it gave me a chance to intimidate him.

"I'm sick? Ok yeah sure I am. Knowing my reputation with girls; like I haven't been called sick before." I said with a smirk. A deep growl came from his mouth and I knew I had him right in the palm of my hands. What a push over. "Get over yourself Austin. Fuck off my case, Ally's mine and always will be."

"Are you sure about that?" I snapped at him. His eyes went wide and crossed my arms over my chest straightening my posture. "I'll always hate you Austin. Just so you know." Dylan said menace in his voice. "And I hate you more. Just so you know that."

"What the fuck are you doing here anyways?" Dylan asked popping a piece of gum in his mouth. "I was making pancakes, she let me in."

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked stepping closer to me. "Yes, I am."

He rolled his eyes and went over to Ally shaking her softly. "Ally baby...wake up."

She rolled off the couch and bumped her head. "Ouch." she said rubbing her head. I laughed and Dylan glared at me, "Ally why aren't you dressed for school, I thought I was going to pick you up."

"Pick me up? What are you talking about?" She asked getting up. "I messaged you? Late last night? Don't tell me you forgot." Dylan said with a sigh. She looked at me in confusion and looked back at Dylan. "I'm really sorry." She said sadly. I felt a wicked smile tug at my lips and a light bulb go off in my mind. I then said, "Oh my Ally dear." I went up to her and laid my hand against her head. "You have a fever!"

"No she doesn't she looks perfectly fine idiot." Dylan snapped at me.

"Um, yes she is she has the case of um clumsitius." I said sticking me tongue out at him. What a jerk. "You're fake. Come on Ally go get dressed."

She nodded and I stuck my foot making her trip. Dylan rushed over to her side and helped her up. "Told ya so." I said with a smirk. "Ally you ok?"

"Ally you ok.." I mimicked under my breath. Love makes me sick, the word makes me want to throw up. "Yeah my heads just pounding." she said rubbing her head. "Aw poor baby." I said with a smirk. Dylan glared at me. "Here how about I stay with you today? I can watch you, we're going to be late for first period anyways."

No, no, no that's ruining my plan!

"No Dylan it's ok. Derek wants you to have a great education go to school and um...learn." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. "I'll stay with her. Keep her company. You know you have a huge test today wouldn't want that knowledge to go to waste am I right?" I said lightly punching him in the shoulder. He glared at me and rolled his eyes. "Ok fine. But just for today, Austin can I speak with you outside now." he snapped at me.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked towards the door stepping outside.

"Look I don't know what you think you're going to get away with but you aren't." Dylan said poking my chest. "And what about you Dylan huh? You're not so golden anymore. Don't act like I'm the bad person here."

"Well you are."

"No I'm not and I think we both know why now get to school." I snapped at him in anger.

"You're not the boss of me." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh really?" I said stepping closer to him. I looked him in the eyes and glared at him I could sense that he was stepping down from charge. "Go now. Before I give you what Ally's got except it's going hurt much worse."

He growled and stepped off the porch walking away.

I smiled to myself, now to have some real fun...

* * *

A/N- Hey guys hoped you like this chapter:) What do you think Austin's up to? And so sorry for the long update and make sure to check out Restless Nights love you guys!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Clarity

Ally's POV

I was in the kitchen eating an apple when Austin came inside. "What are you still doing here?" I asked in annoyance. "I'm watching you. Dylan left me to watch you just in case anything happened."

"You're joking. Dylan left _you_ to watch me?" I asked a little in shock.

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." He hopped onto a seat right next to me and smiled. "No you're a player, what are you really staying here for?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, intertwining his fingers together. "We're going to go to the mall."

"Ok that's it I'm calling Dylan." I said hopping off my chair and pulling out my cell phone. Austin grabbed my cell phone and raised his hand in the air as I jumped to grab my phone. "Come on Ally, let loose. I can show you what real fun is." He said with a sharp smile.

"Oh yeah and what is your idea of _real fun_? Oh I know getting drunk and smoking isn't it?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I small smirk crept onto his features. "No babe, that's only part of it. It's called living life now," he clapped his hands together and grabbed my hand dragging me up the stairs and pushing me into my room. "Now get dressed and I don't mean putting on some granny clothes." he snapped at me before slamming the door shut.

I sighed and walked over to my dresser. I didn't want to go out with him but some part of me really wanted to let loose and have fun. I know that I'm not the fun type, I'm actually very serious and most likely to turn down any party but with Austin I don't know what got into me.

I then pulled out a pink camisole and a cardigan, it looked pretty and not too uptight like I was trying to hard or something. I got out a nice pair of black jeans and ballet flats. I looked at the items before me. They looked casual and fun, wow...I'm fun. After a 10 minute shower I quickly pulled on my outfit and slipped into my flats. I pulled my hair back into a nice ponytail that suited me and added some hoop earrings.

_Perfect._

I opened my door and there stood Austin eating a granola bar. "Oh..hey." he said with a little laugh. I could see his cheeks turn a red color. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs as he followed me. "Ok Austin if I'm going out with you, I want something too."

"Oh really? Like what?" he said opening the door for me. We hopped into his car as he started the engine. "You can't tell Dylan about this and I want um a dollar too."

"Dylan I can totally do but a dollar? Phew Ally you run a hard bargain." He said with a playful smile as he backed out of the driveway. I laughed, "I know I do now pay up."

He groaned and reached into his pocket pulling out a crisp dollar bill. "Nice doing business with you." I said in a firm tone. "Ya know normally when the dude ask the girl to hang out they don't really pay each other for it." He said as we turned onto a highway.

"I know." I said hitting his shoulder. All of sudden he seemed tense a little too tense. "You alright?" I asked.

"Look Ally there's something I need to tell yo-"

"Omg there's the mall!" I yelled pointing at it. I didn't mean to interrupt him but my excitement got the best of me and I couldn't control it. He smiled and pulled into the parking lot finding a place near the entrance. I quickly jumped out of the car and looked at the mall. I haven't been to the mall in awhile, it seemed so different now. Like there was wonders just waiting inside there for me.

"Ok so Ally I-"

I grabbed Austin's hand as we ran up to the entrance. I pushed open the door and fresh smell of coffee, fries and perfume hit me. It was all too surreal. "Can we eat first I'm starving." I said. He cleared his throat and looked down.

I saw that are fingers were still intertwined and I pulled back quickly murmuring a small sorry to him.

"Anyways...yeah sure we can go to Chick-a fil-a." he said pulled out a card from his wallet. "You'd really do something like this for me?"

"Yeah of course." He said as we walked up to the counter to order our food. After 5 minutes of negotiating on what we wanted to eat we finally got our trays and found a spot to sit near glass window. I took a small sip of my drink and said, "Thank you Austin, this is all too much."

He laughed, "Chill out Als it's just food no big deal. We need it to survive don't we?"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"So why are you really taking me out for lunch and all? I know you tripped me and I heard the convo between you and Dylan so spill." I said taking a bite out of my french fry. "I don't know I guess I just wanted to hang with you, you seemed alright."

Alright? Alright? Who says that a person is _alright _these days?

"You think I'm alright?" I asked swallowing my fry.

"Well would you like me to call you ok? After all I've only known you for what? Maybe a week or so? You're my tutor it's my job to know who you are inside and out." He said simply. "You're alright too."

"I think we all know I'm more than alright." He sneered.

"Not in my book." I mumbled under my breath. "Heard that." He snapped.

"I know." I said with a suddle laugh.

The rest of the day Austin and I just hung out. He bought me two pairs of jeans and nice dress. He even bought me cotton candy and gummy worms. It was amazing. I had so much fun with him today. We also bought some spray cans went to an abandoned building near the mall and spray painted it writing our initials. I had never felt so free and wild before. Austin was the only one that could bring out that side of me...and now I felt more daring than ever.

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be.." Austin sang as we drove down the road. We were on our way to my house after a long day of fun.

I laughed loudly trying to maintain my breathing, "Ok Austin enough we need to calm down!"

"No the parties just begun!" He said with a huge smile on his lips. Austin sped up going a little too fast, he wasn't drunk he was just a little too hype. "O-ok Austin slow down you're going a little too fast!" I yelled stepping on an imaginary break. Suddenly the car started to swerve. "W-what's going on!?"

"I don't know I can't control the car!" He yelled. The car started to go downhill, then the lights turned red and the car wouldn't slow down. "Stop the car!" I screamed as tears poured down my cheek. Austin wrapped his arms around me as we passed the red light and saw a truck coming, I closed my eyes prepared for the worse...soon everything went black.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys hope you liked the little cliff hanger;) So sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile! Remember to review!:)


	8. Chapter 8

Clarity

Austin's POV

My eyes fluttered open to sound of a monitor beeping at a slow tempo. I looked around the room soon realizing that I was in a hospital. Wait why the heck am I in a hospital? I shook my head and slowly got out of the bed. A strike of pain sliced through my legs like some sort of burning sensation.

"Mr. Moon?" A nurse said popping her head in the doorway.

"Yes?" I responded. Dizziness surrounded my thoughts needing for me to sit down on the hospital bed. "It's time for you to eat." She said with a small smile. She had long brown hair and her eyes were hazel. Reminded me of a familiar brunette almost...

"Yeah ok." I said in confusion as I sat up in the bed. "How is your legs feeling they were pretty battered up in the crash." She sat a small tray of food upon my lap and poured some orange juice in a cup. "Wait, the crash? What crash?"

"Oh you poor thing, doctor said your memory may me fuzzed for a little while."

"Yeah, yeah tell me about the crash." I said firmly not in the mood to eat until I got answers.

She then said, "You were in some car crash with some girl... Ashley? Amber?"

"Oh my god... Ally." I muttered out loud. I totally forgot about Ally, what if she's paralyzed? Or worse, dead...

"Yes that's it, Ally...but she's holding up fine. Got a pretty bad concussion, a little battered up but she's alright. Thank goodness you got in front of her or she would have some serious brain damage from where she was sitting." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Wait what?" I asked clearly still lost in confusion.

"When the car collided with truck officers found you on top of Ally."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. That was all I could really say, I saved Ally's life what more can I actually do? She's just fine, I'm ok... everything's going to be ok. "Yeah well you need to eat Mr. Moon I'll leave you to it." She said before walking out of the room. Suddenly I heard yelling outside of the room. It was a familiar voice...a voice I swear I've heard before...

The door swung open, banging against the wall.

There stood Dylan, his face beat red. From the looks of it I thought I could see fumes coming out of his ears. "You fucking bastard!" He yelled coming over and slapping me in the face. I small smirk appeared on my lips. "I saved your little princess Dylan. No need to be dramatic about it!"

"She could have died! Do you know that or do you only care about yourself?!" He yelled. His hands clenched into a small fist. Anger boiled inside of me and soon I figured that I was done with his 'I'm Mr. Perfect' act. Like he really cares about Ally, as if!

I threw my tray on the floor getting out of the bed. I tried my hardest to stand knowing what bad condition I was in, yet I didn't really give a damn. I poked my finger to Dylan's chest. "I have had enough of you, you think you're Mr. Perfect and all knowing well news flash sweetheart you're nothing but a player."

"A player I beg to differ!"

I laughed mockingly, "To differ, you're a liar and you're not who you claim to be. I know you Dylan more than you will ever know and I know that you are a player. You're only playing Ally too."

"That is a god damn lie! I would never play Ally!" He protested back. "Look at you. You're lying to your own brother."

"We are not brothers." He said in annoyance. I growled and pushed him against the wall, "You're a dirt bag Dylan. You are lying sleaze ball!"

"And you're nothing but a coward Austin. Afraid to show the world who you truly are, all you are is show, a circus act... a freak." He said looking me in the eyes. That was enough to fuel my entire anger. I lifted my fist ready to strike when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey guys, what's going on...?" Ally said walking into the room. "Ally baby you're alright!" Dylan broke from my grip and went over to Ally bringing her into a tight hug. How disgusting is this? I was getting tired of seeing him hug her when he really didn't give a damn about the girl. She's sweet and willing to help anyone, but Dylan...he's another problem. It was time the truth got out and I mean the real truth...

I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat, "Dylan has an announcement to make. Don't you Dylan?"

His eyes went wide as he soon caught on to what I was going for, "N-no I d-don't." He stuttered. "What's going on guys?" Ally asked curiously. I could see bruises lined down her arm and on her legs. "Tell her now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." He said firmly. I could hear the fear in his voice, the desperation I oh so wanted to hear. A begging look shone in his eyes but I refused to take them into consideration. Ally deserved the truth after all this time and she deserved the truth now. No more lies.

"Do it now, or I will Dylan." I snapped at him finally tired of his stalling. "You're a jackass."

"And you're lying bastard, now tell her." I said firmly.

He sighed and took Ally's hand into his. "Ally you know I would never want to hurt you. You mean the world to me..." He began.

I sat on the bed, my legs giving out on me. "Well of course I know that silly." She said with an innocent smile. Soon that smile would be washed away, replaced with regret and sadness. He gave out softest of sighs, "I had sex with Cassidy..."

Ally pulled her hands out of his own. She cupped her mouth backing away from him, shaking her had like she couldn't believe what he just said. "I-I'm so sorry Allison." He said walking towards her but she backed up into a corner. Refusing to look him in the eyes she said, "How long Dylan."

"What do you-"

"You know what I mean! How long has it been going on!?" She screamed at him with anger. My heart was aching for Ally, the surreal pain she must be going through right now. But I couldn't bear to see him be fake to her anymore, it was tearing me apart. Inside and out.

He hung his head low, "Since the end of last summer..."

"So you mean when we started dating!? How could you do this to me!?" She yelled tears leaking down her cheek. She looked at me fury in her eyes, "And you!? How could you keep this from me, I thought we were friends Austin!"

I sat up, "Ally no you got it all wrong. You didn't deserve to hear it from me."

"So you let him use me? Play me like some little game!?" She looked at the both of us. Fear and sadness creeping into her chocolate orbs. "Ally I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Well you did! Did you do this to me because I wasn't giving you the pleasure every guy wants?! Is that it!?" She yelled at Dylan. "I'm so sorry."

"And how could you do that to Cassidy!?" She said tears running down her face with every word.

"Ally...I got Cassidy pregnant."

"YOU WHAT!?" Ally and I both said in unison. "I tried to tell you, I just couldn't..."

Ally walked over and slapped Dylan in the face hard. "You son of a bitch, I-i never want to see you again!"

"Well what about Austin!?" Dylan yelled pointing at me. God damn it, can't that guy leave me out of his own messes? "What do you mean?" Ally asked stopping in her tracks.

"Austin's just using you. He never wanted you to tutor him so it would look good on your resume, he needed you only so he good graduate." Dylan said in despite. "Is that true Austin?" She said looking away.

"Yes but Ally I-"

She slapped my face hard making me wince a little. "We're done Dylan."

"Ally please I still want-"

Ally interrupted strongly, "Save it. And as for you Austin, you can fail on your own."

"But I need you!" I yelled at her. I could feel tears sting my eyes. She opened the door and looked back at me, "You never realize how much you need someone until it's gone." And with that she left.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys hope you liked the drama in this story tell me...was it jaw dropper? Or a completely expected surprise? Lol tell me in a review!:)


	9. Chapter 9

Clarity

Ally's POV

"Ally come on it's going to be alright cheer up." Kellyanne said as she pat my back and handed me a tissue. I blew my nose and sobbed softly to myself. I got out of the hospital 2 hours ago and right after I got out I called Kellyanne as fast as I could. She was my only best friend who else would I go to?

"No it's not going to be alright Kelly, my life is over. He got Cassidy out of all people pregnant!" I blew my nose once again and took another scoop of fruity mint swirl into my mouth.

"Who cares about Cassidy, Ally, he's a jerk a lying ugly jerk!" She proclaimed. "Wow nice vocabulary..." I said sarcastically. "Ok I'm trying to cheer you up the least you could be is nice about it."

"How can I be happy? I was in a near death experience with Austin and my boyfriend cheated on me!" I yelled as I fell back on my pillow. I could hear Kellyanne's soft sigh. "I'm sorry Ally but you need to get over him. It's going to take time but he's not worth it. I have to get going I'm still grounded, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

I heard the door slam and right then and there I let a river full of tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't help it, for some reason nothing made sense everything in my life was just a blur. One minute it was perfect and the next minute its crashing into a brick wall.

All of a sudden my phone rang. I was tempted to reach out and look at it. But I couldn't and I wouldn't.

The ringing continued and I groaned grabbing it. "Hello?"

"Let me inside."

"Austin leave me alone I don't want to deal with you Moon people anymore you're all liars." I said holding back my tears. "Come on Ally I didn't do anything fucking wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You knew Dylan was cheating on me the whole time and you didn't even bother to tell me! And you used me for your own benefit! You're a liar just like Dylan is!" I yelled at him. "Just let me in!"

"No!"

"God damn it!" He yelled and the line went flat. "Hello?" I asked.

I threw my phone at the door and screamed letting out my anger. I was upset but I was angry, no I was furious. With Dylan and Austin. "There you are." I looked over to see Austin standing in the doorway of my room.

I screamed. "What the heck are you doing in my room get out!" I threw a pillow at him and he laughed.

"A pillow seriously?" He asked walking over to the bed. "Get out."

"No."

"Now." I yelled at him. He looked at me a smirk creeping onto his lips. "Look Ally I'm-"

I stopped him and got off the bed. "No you look Austin. You lied to me and you betrayed my trust, I don't want your freaking apology."

"I'm sorry! What more can I do Allison?!" He yelled at me, his face becoming slightly red. "You can leave." I snapped at him. I crossed my arms over my chest refusing to look him in the eye. "I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Well you didn't seem to care earlier why do you care now?!" I screamed at him. He stepped back, "I can't tell you why."

I dropped my hands down to my sides, "Then I'm out of here if you're not leaving." I walked past him and down the stairs. I opened the door, rain started to pour down hard. But I didn't care I wanted to get as far away from Austin as I could. Suddenly I heard the door slam, "You know what's wrong with you Ally?" I heard Austin yell from the porch steps.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. The rain was started to drench his hair.

"What?!" I yelled at him. "You're too soft. Dylan wasn't meant for you from the beginning it was just some mixed up fling!"

"Oh and what would you know about love Austin? I loved him!" I said strongly trying hard to fight back the tears that wanted to fall. Austin glared and stomped over to me. "What would you know about love huh? Love's stupid and just highly overrated!"

"Overrated? I beg to differ!" I yelled at him. He growled deeply. The rain was starting to get heavier, it was now pounding the street. "Dylan never fucking loved you! Like some people actually do love you, you're just too blind to see it!"

"Oh yeah like who Austin? My dad?" I said sarcastically. I could tell he was easily loosing his chill. "Damn it Ally why are you so freaking difficult all the time?!" He yelled at me. I gasped, "I freaking hate you."

"And you know what Als?" He asked. "What?" I snapped at him.

"I fucking love you." He grabbed my face and kissed my lips hard. Suddenly everything became clear, I forgot about my worries and my problems...they just disappeared...

I kissed him back for a reason I don't know why. Butterflies swirled in my stomach and I couldn't help how fast my heart was beating. I thought it would jump right out of my chest. His hands slipped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

The kiss got deeper as he held me closer to him. The rain slowly dripping down my face made me shiver as he kissed me. He pulled back and I took one big gasp of air as if I was breathing for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I just kissed Austin...

I got out of his grasp looking at him for a long time. "Oh my god Ally I-"

"Oh my god..." I said silently before walking past him and toward the front porch. I stepped inside the house and slammed the door shut not even bothering to look back. I walked up the stairs and closed the door before plopping on my bed.

You know that moment when something big happens and everything makes sense? Like everything was once a blur until that one moment where all of it changed in an instant. Everything's like, clear?

Well it happened. Something told me I found my clarity, I just didn't want to say what it was.

* * *

PLEASE READ

A/N- Ok I know it's short but it leads up to a bigger and better next chapter lol so tell me what you think I know its not much to summarize on but I hope you guys liked it review please review and if anybody could shoutout any really good austin and ally stories I'd really appreciate it:) And guess what guys I'm doing a competition lol and this ones a little challenging. So I was looking through some of my reviewers accounts and I realized some have on 1 or no stories at all:( That makes me so sad to see that. People have such valuable talent and they don't even use it sometimes so I'm doing a competition. If you can make an actual story on Austin and Ally that can make 30 reviews in 2 months I'll make a story and I have tons of options. I'll follow you on instagram and twitter account give you a huge shoutout hm what else what else oh and I'll give you an exclusive chapter week before it's updated for another chapter. Plus I'll help you on the story if you'd like. Oh and plus I'll add you in a one-shot of Austin and Ally where you get to pick what happens;) I'd think you'd enjoy that right girls mhm totally ok so type a review in and after the review type in "STORYTIME" if you're going for the competition you'll have to private message me too if you need help on your story:) This will give you a chance to really do something with your imagination and creative writing so remember to put the key word in your review and pm me too:)

-Taylor:)


	10. Chapter 10

Clarity

Ally's POV

"He kissed you?!" Kellyanne whisper yelled at me as we walked to our lockers. I dialed in my combination and opened my locker throwing in some books and pulling out my main textbooks for Mr. Porter's class. "Yes but you can't tell anyone, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is." I said slamming my locker shut.

"Why would you be embarrassed about this? You kissed Austin Moon, the freaking senior!" She jumped up and down and I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't in a good mood to talk about the kiss.I mean yeah it was positively, absolutely, amazing but it doesn't mean anything to me. "Kelly please stop."

"No Ally, I really think you guys have a chance here. Maybe Dylan was your mistake." Kelly said shyly and I felt my whole body tense up. "Kelly! How could you say that?! I loved Dylan!" I yelled at her.

She sighed and leaned against her locker, "That's where you're wrong Allison. Dylan's a jerk and you need to see that. He cheated on you with Cassidy, out of all people he chose Cassidy."

"Can you just be quiet about this I don't want to talk about it." I snapped at her as I walked away. She grabbed my shoulder forcefully turning me around. "Stop acting like this Ally. You know what your attitude sucks. There I said it! It sucks. Why can't you admit that that jerk cheated on you since the end of freshman year is that so freaking hard to accept!?" She yelled at me.

I pushed her hands off me, "I'm not acting like anything. I'm upset with him!"

"Then stop acting like you want him back or something!"

I stepped back and looked at her in shock. How could she say that to me? Me wanting Dylan back that's insane. Highly insane. "I don't!"

She groaned and walked away from me. "Hey where are you going class is this way!" I yelled at her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around on her heels. "Oh that's funny my friend goes to that class with me all the time but apparently she's not here anymore."

She turned back and started walking away. "Kelly!" I yelled but she kept on walking disappearing behind the next corner.

"Ugh damn it!" I screamed in anger. Some people started to look at me but I just sighed and headed for my first period class.

This is so not my day.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and I grabbed my bag quickly surging through the crowd of students. I got into the hallway and went to my locker pulling out my lunch bag. I didn't feel like getting in line today and waiting for another crappy meal.

I slammed my locker shut and walked into the cafeteria. The sound of people talking and laughing hit my ears suddenly. Was the cafeteria always this loud? I found an empty place to sit down at and began eating my food.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria slammed open. In came Austin and his group of friends. Austin walked to a secluded table his friends following closely behind him. He sat down and all the boys cracked up laughing, but Austin remained silent. I could tell in his eyes that something was bothering him but I didn't want to answer the question that was bothering him. Confusing...I know.

Austin's eyes glanced over to me and I quickly looked away.

I slanted my eyes back over to see Austin coming over to Dylan. I could hear them yelling at each other.

"This is ridiculous Dylan you can't be pissed at me forever. Not that I care!" Austin yelled at him. Dylan stood up, "You ruined Ally and I's relationship!"

Austin chuckled darkly, "I ruined you and Ally's relationship? Dude you ruined that the minute you hooked up with that slut Cassidy."

"Cassidy is not a slut!" Dylan exclaimed slamming his fist on the table. "She is if she got pregnant with your child jackass." Austin sneered before smirking and sauntering off toward his table. I heard Dylan's deep growl. He then grabbed a bowl of spaghetti and threw it at Austin's head. Austin fell to his knee's and grabbed the pieces of spaghetti off his hair throwing them to ground.

He got up and turned around to see Dylan laughing with his friends. "You think this is god damn funny moron?!" He yelled throwing a noodle to the side. Dylan laughed, "As a matter of fact I kind of do."

Austin's eyes went wide with anger and he grabbed a bowl of spaghetti.

Suddenly I got the nerves to stand up. "Austin don't you dare."

He sat down the bowl of spaghetti and looked at me his face lighting up, "Ally?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and threw a carton at Austin. "Hey stop drooling over her she's mine." he snapped. That got my attention. "What wait?" I asked. Austin grabbed a bowl and threw at Dylan. He gasped and glared at Austin, "You did not just stain my new jersey!" he yelled.

"Oops sorry my hand slipped must be spasms again." Austin said with sly smile.

"Oh you mean like you accidentally had a spasm and threw a baseball at my head?" Dylan said with a sarcastic look on his features. "Yeah pretty much." Austin went over and grabbed a carton of milk pouring it all over.

Anger boiled inside of me. Brothers should not be fighting like this! This is stupid. "You bitch!" Dylan yelled shaking the milk out of his hair. "Yeah I'm really a female dog."

Dylan pushed Austin and he fell to the floor. "Both of you stop it right now!" I yelled running over. I tugged on Dylan's shirt trying to pull him off. "Stay out of it Ally!" He yelled at me. "This is none of your business!"

"None of my business?" I said in shock. He crossed the line right there. I grabbed Miranda's cupcake and pulled on Dylan's hair forcing him to look back at me. "This is from me you jerk." I slammed the cupcake right on his face and let his hair go. "Allison!" He yelled wiping the cupcake off of his face. Austin got up and started laughing, suddenly I grabbed his shirt and poured milk down it. "And that is from me too! What is wrong with the both of you!?" I yelled at him.

"S-so fucking c-cold!" He stuttered pulling off his shirt. All of the girls squealed in excitement and I just rolled my eyes. "Stop it both of you." I snapped. Suddenly I was hit with icing. "Oops." I turned to Kellyanne with icing in her hand. "What the heck!?"

"That's what you get for this morning!" She said with a smirk. I grabbed a carton of milk and threw it at her as it went all over her silk top. "Damn it Ally what the heck I just got this last week!"

"Well you should have worn that last week talk about bad timing." I said sarcastically. She growled and started to throw spaghetti at me. Austin cried out, "Oh my god it's freaking cold!"

Dylan spoke up, "What a baby! Food fight!" He proclaimed and everyone started throwing food at each other. Kelly threw cheese at me and I grabbed some mash potatoes and slapped them right on her cheek. We both laughed and for some reason, I wasn't mad anymore. "Hey Ally?" She asked slipping on milk and falling down on the floor.

I laughed and tried helping her up but ended up falling down on my butt too. "Yeah Kelly?"

"I'm sorry." she said wiping the mash potatoes off her cheek. "No," I sighed softly, "Don't be sorry. You were so right. Maybe I still want Dylan but as you can see I obviously don't anymore. He was my mistake and I'm sorry for turning you away like that."

"Awe Ally it's alright I forgive you. Lets just promise to never to fight again ok?" She said opening her arms. "Promise." I hugged her tightly and smiled. We got up and saw that the whole cafeteria was covered in spaghetti sauce and milk. "Damn you!" Austin yelled still throwing some food at Dylan. I could hear the cheerleaders squeal underneath the tables. Of course they would be the first ones under there.

"Jackass!" Dylan yelled throwing food at Austin.

"Moron!" Austin yelled. "Dumbass!"

"You already said that!" Austin said giving him a goofy smile. "Who cares?" Dylan began throwing food as Austin then backed up and slipped falling on his back. "Gotcha!" Dylan said running over. He suddenly slipped and flew threw the air landing on the table. "Ouch.." He groaned rubbing his head.

"Douche!" Dylan yelled looking at Austin.

"Why you little son of a bitch!" Austin yelled getting to his feet. He walked over to Dylan and grabbed his shirt getting ready to punch him.

I've gotta stop this.

I ran over and grabbed Austin's fist. "Let it go." I said softly. He kept his eyes on Dylan and his face beet red from anger. His breathing was heavy and he slowly let down his fist letting go of Dylan's shirt reluctantly.

"Austin?!" We both turned around to see Mimi and Derek standing at the cafeteria doors in shock. Austin gulped, "H-hey mom..." He said with shy smile. He walked over to them stepping over some food. "Well as you can see, the doors are that way so.." Austin walked past them but Derek grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back. "Not so fast." He said firmly.

"Dylan!?" Mimi yelled. I could see that she was trying to contain her anger. Dylan got up off the table and walked over to his dad. "Hey dad. Y-you're here a bit early don't cha think?" He said punching his dad in the shoulder jokingly. "Not funny son."

Dylan sighed and hung his head. "It was Austin's fault first!"

Austin snickered, "Are you fucking serious!? He threw a bowl of spaghetti at my freaking head mom!"

The principle then walked in and gasped. "My lunch room!" She screamed. "Austin!"

"Mrs. Ciprello it wasn't me!" Austin said glaring at Dylan. "Ugh Austin pissed me off Mrs. Ciprello it's not my fault my step brothers a total moron!"

Austin growled and tried to grab Dylan but Mimi held him back. I sighed, "Mrs. Ciprello?" I asked.

"Yes Allison?" She said turning towards me. "We all started it. Austin, Dylan and I that is."

She sadly shook her head, "Then I have no choice Moon's and Ms. Dawson."

Austin and Dylan looked up at her. I could feel my body shaking with fear, what if she suspended me? That would not look good on my profile at all. "You are banned from the mascaraed dance tomorrow night."

"What!?" We both yelled in unison. "But Mrs. Ciprello I was going to play a song for the people!" Austin said the light drained from his face. "I'm sorry but all you will be doing tomorrow is cleaning the lunch cafeteria all day during school and during the whole dance. If it is not cleaned by then you will be suspended for a whole week? Understood?" She snapped at us.

We all nodded solemnly. She walked out of the cafeteria leaving us in silence. "Come on boys were going home right now." Mimi said pointing at the door. They both groaned and walked out the cafeteria doors.

Kellyanne came up next to me. "What are we going to do?" She asked pulling her hair up into a small bun.

"I don't have a clue."

* * *

A/N- Hey guys I hoped you all liked the chapter it's kind of long so yeah I hope you liked it a lot I liked it! Ok soooooooooo 103 reviews and only 10 chapters?! That's freaking insane! You really like this story? At first I didn't know if it would even make it to 40 lol so please review I want LOTS of reviews for this chapters and for you insanely awesome designers of fashion I'm willing to let one person design Ally's dress for the mascaraed but that's only if she gets to go:) SO describe her dress in a review and if I like it then I'll give you a shoutout and put it on for the next chapter!:) Ok soo review!:)


End file.
